1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly pertains to an adjustable golf club which may be utilized for providing a wide range of functions ordinarily achieved by a set of clubs into a single adjustable club unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an adjustable golf club is known in the prior art. More specifically, an adjustable golf club heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of expanding the utility of a single golf club are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,957 to Andis discloses a locking golf club head adjustment in which the golf club head may be adjusted and locked in a wide range of angular dispositions wherein the adjustment sets the angle formed between the golf club shaft and level ground when the golf club head base is resting thereon. The present invention provides a locking adjustment for the golf club head wherein the angular adjustment is orthogonally disposed to that of the Andis patent and thereby provides the significant advantage of incorporating a set of golf clubs in a single golf club format.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,098 to Pelz a golf club having an aligning and quick-connect-disconnect coupling between the golf club shaft and club head is disclosed. The Pelz patent has no intrinsic provision for angular adjustment of an attached golf club head and any change in golf club head angular disposition requires installation of a replacement golf club head. The present invention employs a single golf club head to achieve a wide range of angular dispositions thereby dismissing the need for a set of golf club heads to achieve equivalent results using the Pelz invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,670 to Franchi a golf club with interchangeable heads is described. The Franchi patent has no provision for angular adjustment of an attached golf club head and any change in golf club head angular disposition requires installation of a replacement golf club head. The present invention employs a single golf club head to achieve a wide range of adjustment thereby eliminating the need for a set of golf club heads to achieve equivalent results.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,459 to Evancho a golf club including interchangeable heads is disclosed for the purpose of providing the capability of using a single golf club shaft to engage any of several golf club heads wherein each head can provide differing features. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in the need to maintain a set of detachable golf club heads to provide a range of required head styles for even the novice golfer. The present invention eliminates the need for a multiplicity of golf club heads to satisfy practical golfing needs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,223 to Shulkin a golf club assembly having interchangeable inner flex members is described. The Shulkin patent discloses an adjustable golf club shaft providing an adjustable range of shaft flexibility. The present invention provides for the angular adjustment of the golf club head and is not related in any manner to shaft flexibility considerations.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made to attempt to improve golf clubs. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component. elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an adjustable golf club which can be employed to provide a multiplicity of golf club functions in a single unit. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.